


Flaming Goblets

by iAmYou



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1503524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iAmYou/pseuds/iAmYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and the Doctor debate whether or not the Doctor looks like an actor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flaming Goblets

"Oh, that guy's a good actor," the Doctor said. Rose snorted. "What?"

"You're only saying that because he looks like you," she accused. He looked offended.

"No I don't. I don't look anything like that man."

"In a show about your life, he'd play you. This you."

"Rose, I look nothing like Davy's ten ants, or whatever it was."

"David Tennant, and okay then. You're right-he's really cute." Rose watched, silent and smug, as conflicting emotions ran across the Doctor's face.

"Maybe we look a bit alike," the Doctor allowed. "But I'm far better dressed."

"He's an actor playing an insane guy that broke out of jail. He's not trying to be handsome."


End file.
